The House I've Built
by ThatWrestlingFanWrites
Summary: The fourth and final installment in the "House We Built" series. Five years have passed since we last saw the group. Alexa received a heartbreaking invitation in the mail. Can she make things right before it's too late? Or will a new face sweep her off her feet?
1. Chapter 1

It was a chilled Sunday morning in December. The suburbs of New York City lay in peace; Covered in a thick blanket of snow that reflected the sun and gave everything an angelic, almost unearthly, sense of beauty.

Alexa Bliss lay prone on her stomach, face buried in her pillow. She used to wake up early on Sunday's, but she never really did anymore. The faint, yellow sunlight peaked through the curtains but it gave no disturbance to her. The young woman's pet Yorkie laid curled up in a ball at her feet. Both of them were in a deep sleep with nothing to do for at least another hour or so.

A sudden blast of sound jolted Alexa awake and caused her dog to launch of the bed in a fit of furious barks. It was Alexa's phone, that's the conclusion she came to when the sense of awareness came back to her.

"Shhh, Biscuit, it's just my phone," she laid her hand on the yapping pup's head. A soft growl escaped its throat before she settled back down.

Alexa picked her phone up from the bedside table she had.

"Yeah?" She answered after reading a number she had grown to memorize. "No, it's Jeff's turn to run the meeting today... I did Tuesday... Oh, shit, I didn't know. Um, yeah I can be there soon. Thanks, Lita."

The blonde woman let out a heavy sigh.

"Why me?" She joked with herself. She looked at her small dog. "Why me, puppy? Why does mama have to do this to herself? Why was mama an alcoholic?"

Biscuit rolled to her back and stuck her paws in the air.

Alexa chuckled. "Yes, you are a good girl, Biscuit."

A quick belly scratch and Alexa was on her feet. Now that she had to actually do something today, Alexa collected a suitable outfit and headed for the bathroom for a warm shower.

* * *

Alexa parked in her usual spot outside the hospital. The spot was shared with her and Jeff Hardy, but he would evidently not be there today.

Once inside, the maroon haired receptionist greeted Alexa with a smile.

"Thanks so much for covering for Jeff today," Lita thanked. "I didn't know what else to do. I would've, but I can't leave my spot."

Alexa shook her head but smiled. "It's no worries, Lita. I'm glad I could help."

The hallway that led to the Addicts Anonymous room always made Alexa nervous. She ventured down this hall many times in the past. Sometimes it ended with something good, but the vast majority was usually negative.

The small conference room was already full with some people; Some Alexa recognized but some she didn't. The number of unfamiliar faces increased by the day and Alexa was happy that was happening.

"Better them being here than hurting themselves," Alexa always thought.

After fixing herself a cup of coffee with extra creamer, Alexa took a seat at the head of the circle.

"Where's Jeff?" Naomi, a sober former addict of close to seven years, sat to Alexa's left.

Alexa sighed. "Relapse. Last night, brother took him in this morning."

"Jesus..." Naomi muttered.

"I know," Alexa solemnly replied. "Nearly twenty years of hard work thrown away in one night."

The other members of the meeting took their seats in the circle. Alexa allowed them to get situated before beginning the meeting. She liked that the hospital staff set the chairs in a circle so they all felt equal. Alexa led the meetings, but that didn't mean she was better than the others.

"Good morning everyone," Alexa addressed the group with a warm smile. "For those of you who come to our Tuesday meetings, you already know me. For those of you who don't, my name is Alexa Bliss. I was an alcoholic. I am coming close to six years sober. Before leading these meetings along side Jeff, I was a member of the group up until I was two years sober, so..." She paused a moment to let the group clap. "Thanks, guys. Anyway, would anyone like to start? Usually we'd like a new member or someone who missed the last meeting to share."

As expected, no one raised their hand right away. Usually that was because of the fear of being criticized by others. Which was strange, because they were all there for relatively the same reason.

"It's ok, guys," Alexa assured. "This is a judgement free zone. If your ten days or ten years sober, we all support each other."

Almost directly across from her, a woman with her sweatshirt hood pulled over her head raised her hand.

"Ok, we got one," Alexa said. "Go ahead and tell us your name."

The woman nervously looked around the room as she stood up. Gradually, she pulled her hood down. Alexa took a second to examine the woman's features. She was pretty, admittedly, and she had a sense of childlike wonder in her eyes. Her dark hair was pulled back into a messy bun. She kept nervously popping the knuckles on her hands; A usually tick Alexa saw in most addicts.

"I'm Dakota," the woman told in a thick Eastern Pacific accent. "I... Jeez, I don't know why I'm so nervous."

Alexa smiled. "It's ok, sweetie. Take your time."

Dakota nodded her head. "Well... I'm almost seven months sober. Heroin ruined my life. I've been in rehab twice, relapsed twice, and now I'm here. I was hoping these meetings would help get the idea through my thick skull that I need this to work. My girlfriend left me a few months back, and I'm praying getting clean will make her come back to me."

Alexa, as she clapped with the rest of the group, felt a little twinge of jealousy come over her at the mention of a girlfriend in Dakota's life. Alexa was unmistakably attracted to the woman already, but the mention of her sexual preference just made that all the more difficult to shake the feeling.

After the meeting, Alexa chatted with a few members as they left. The last ones in the room were Naomi, Baron, and the new girl, Dakota. Alexa watched her pour herself a cup of coffee. She was slow and careful with her movements, like she was worried she was going to drop the coffee pot or something.

"Good meeting as always, Lex," Baron praised as he left. Naomi also said her goodbyes before following Baron out the door.

"Everything ok?" Alexa asked the introverted woman.

Dakota nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, sorry, I was just getting some coffee. I can leave if I need to."

Alexa shook her head. "That's ok. You can keep me company while I stack the chairs."

She thought she saw a faint smile come across Dakota's lips, but Alexa wasn't really certain.

"Where are you from?" Alexa asked. "That accent doesn't sound like it's from New York."

"New Zealand," Dakota simply put.

Alexa nodded her head. The awkwardness in the air hung like a blanket as thick as the snow outside. Dakota's silence made Alexa a little uncomfortable, but she knew she had to be patient with the newer participants.

"You like New York?" Alexa asked.

Dakota nodded. "It's a nice city. I really like that diner across town. Big Dave's, I think?"

"Oh yeah? I'm a waitress there," Alexa said.

"I know. I've seen you before," Dakota turned away from Alexa like she was ashamed to admit that.

Alexa cleared her throat. "Big Dave's pretty cool. I used to work there with my girlfriend and a few other friends. Been almost ten years at that place. I mean, I had a few breaks in-between for rehab and a couple... Other things, but it's been pretty good for the most part."

"Girlfriend?" Dakota asked.

"Yeah, been gay since the day I was conceived," Alexa joked.

The joke brought a small giggle from Dakota. Alexa smiled, realizing she was getting through to the new girl.

"So..." Dakota dropped her gaze to the floor. "Would it... I dunno, be inappropriate to let... Me take you out?"

"Very," Alexa said. "I'm not permitted to have relationships with the people that come to these meetings. But you are very pretty, just so you know."

Dakota smirked. "Thanks."

Alexa made small talk with Dakota for a little while longer until the custodians came to collect the folding chairs from the meeting. Dakota said goodbye and mentioned she'd be at the next meeting. Alexa told her she'd definitely see her there.

* * *

The house that once housed seven people was a lot bigger with just Alexa and her puppy. AJ continued helping her with rent, even though he, Eva, and Charlie moved out years ago. That was all the contact she really had with AJ anymore. Finn called her every now and again just to shoot the breeze, but Alexa knew he'd rather be living his life with Becky and their two children.

The thing that hurt the most was how distant Bayley had become. After she moved in with Ember, Alexa saw less and less of her ex-fiance. She tried time and time again to set up "friend dates" so she'd get to see her, but something always came up to stop them. Eventually Alexa just gave up trying and let Bayley live her life with Ember.

Even after all this time, Alexa still wondered if it was too late to get Bayley back. She lived by the motto 'It's never too late' but she often wondered if the hugger would take her back. The last time she spoke to Bayley was AJ's Christmas party the year before. She stuck to Bayley's side most of the night and hugged her whenever she could. But things just felt odd between them.

After coming home from the AA meeting, Alexa noticed she forgot to check her mail from the previous day. It was mostly taxes, but the last envelope had her name neatly written on the front. Alexa immediately recognized it as Bayley's handwriting.

She tore open the letter. Her heart sank to the ground when she read the title of the card inside.

"You're invited..." Alexa whispered with teary eyes. She didn't even need to keep reading to figure out what she was invited to.

* * *

Cuddled up with her puppy on the couch, Alexa tried to distract herself from her pain with a marathon of her favorite Netflix shows. She also scanned her social media accounts; Anything that would numb her brain that didn't involve alcohol or any other stimulants. The house was scary when it was this quiet; Just the noise from the tv, her pup's snoring, and the occasional sniffle from crying recently.

Alexa scrolled through her Facebook. She still had a few pictures of her and Bayley; Back when they were still together and Alexa felt like a complete person. It was the typical selfies as they went about their day at work, home, and anywhere else. Bayley's bright, toothy smile while Alexa's tight lipped smirk was almost the complete opposite.

The next photo was one of Bayley and Alexa only with their lips locked. Bayley must've uploaded this one and Alexa never noticed.

"Love is a funny thing. But I know I love you, Alexa." The caption read.

Alexa chuckled tearfully. She agreed with that claim. Love is a weird thing. Loving your best friend since you were twelve is pretty weird to some. But it made sense to Alexa.

Just before she set the phone down, she received a friend request. The name read 'Dakota Kai'.

Alexa wondered if that could be the same person from AA that morning. She clicked on the profile. Sure enough, the profile picture was that of the shy girl she met the morning.

Smiling slightly, Alexa clicked the accept request button. Deciding to get a much needed nap in, she set her phone on silent and laid down on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday morning came all too quickly for Alexa Bliss. Her seven am alarm set off like a ticking time bomb and woke up her ferocious puppy. The small animal barked itself hoarse until Alexa sat up in a weary trance to figure out what all the noise was about. Once she put two and two together, Alexa shut off her alarm.

"Biscuit, do you have to do this every freakin' day?" Alexa scolded her yapping pup.

The yorkie, in response to Alexa's tone, rolled to its back and stuck its paws in the air.

"Aww, mama can't stay mad at that face," Alexa cooed, scratching the puppy's stomach.

Monday mornings Alexa worked the breakfast shift at Big Dave's Diner. Aside from Dave himself and HBK, she was the employee that worked there the longest with almost six years off and on again; She was technically a manager, but she didn't get any special treatment other than a three dollar pay raise and a designated parking spot.

Alexa, after a fresh shower and changing into her work clothes, made herself some breakfast; She could use her employee discount at Big Dave's, but the new cook, Johnny, usually used way too much salt for her liking. Her breakfast of choice was three eggs and bacon and a glass of chocolate milk. She didn't remember when she started drinking chocolate milk, as she usually didn't enjoy it all that much up until about three or four years ago. Biscuit, as always, sat next to Alexa in hopes she'd drop food on the floor. Though she knew it wasn't a good idea, Alexa would drop some pieces of bacon to the pup.

Midway through her meal, Alexa's eye caught the stack of mail she left aside on the table the day before.

"Technically Saturday's," Alexa corrected herself inwardly, picking up the stacks of envelopes.

Typical bills and advertisements on why she should switch her cable provider. And of course the handwritten invitation from her ex-fiance Bayley.

Alexa studied the card carefully. The cover displayed a pair of doves with ribbon in their mouths; The ribbon formed a heart and etched inside the heart were the words "save the date". It made Alexa cringe to think her Bayley had always been or, maybe even worse so, turned into such a cliche. The inside was a very formal, yet very generic contact list for RSVP registration with Bayley's email, phone number, and Facebook account.

Alexa rolled her eyes. "Why would you even want me to go to your stupid wedding?" She asked out loud, not expecting an answer.

Bayley was never a malicious person, so Alexa didn't think it was to rub her commitment to Ember in her face. Maybe Ember wanted to drive the point further that Bayley was over Alexa and had moved on. It was petty, sure, but everything Ember did to keep Alexa out of Bayley's life was petty; The denied phone calls, unfriending her on Facebook using Bayley's account and not telling her, not allowing her to talk to Bayley for more than a few minutes if they ever bumped into each other somewhere. Well, lucky for Ember, they planned on moving back to Ember's hometown in Texas after the wedding; That's what one of Bayley's latest Facebook posts said, anyway.

Alexa sighed. "I'd go to see you, Bayls, but then I'd have to watch you marry that cunt."

Tossing the invitation to the side, Alexa finished eating her meal. She rinsed off her dishes, set them aside to dry, made sure her dog's food and water dishes were full, then grabbed her car keys and headed out for the day.

* * *

Arriving at Big Dave's always brought a sense of nostalgia to Alexa, even though she was there practically everyday. It reminded her of when life was simple: She had a crush on Bayley and the hugger had no idea about it and hugged her like it wasn't driving Alexa insane.

Dave was sitting in the employee lounge, reading a newspaper like he usually did every morning. Alexa flashed him a friendly smile and waved hello. One of the small perks of being management was getting her own locker. Alexa usually just kept her jacket and car keys inside for safe keeping. The inside of the door had an old photo of her and Bayley taped to it; It was their first day on the job. Bayley, bashful, idiotic grin on her face like always with both arms wrapped around Alexa's shoulders who seemed like she was holding in the urge to scream.

"The urge to scream your super gay for your bestie," Alexa thought to herself with a chuckle.

"Lex, before you go," Dave spoke up as Alexa was about to head out. "I need the schedule for next week finalized. Plus, I gotta have you on register today; Candice called in sick again."

Alexa rolled her eyes. "Again? Why does she keep doing that? We're already down to three morning waitresses, and with me on register we're a little fucked."

Dave shrugged. "I know. But that's the way it is. I told Johnny he needs to talk some sense into the girl, but he insists she's perfectly fine before he leaves. So I don't know what else to do."

"Fire her?" Alexa suggested.

"And where else is she gonna go with her record?" Dave asked, hard stare eyeing Alexa over the brim of his reading glasses.

Alexa sighed. "You're right, sorry. I'll talk to her to figure out what hours are best. Maybe she can switch shifts with Lacey since she needs to go on mornings so she can see her kid's baseball games. Plus, Johnny mentioned he wanted to start working nights too."

"And that's why you're my manager," Dave chuckled. "Problem solving skills I wish I had."

Alexa grumbled a half hearted "thank you" before stepping out into the restaurant.

* * *

Alexa's shift lasted until early lunch; Kevin Owens, the only other person that worked there almost as long as she did, was the night manager and came in just after the lunch rush ended. She checked her watch for the umpteenth time.

"Four more hours to go," Alexa muttered, sighing heavily and tapping a pen against the order pad she should've been using.

Mornings always felt harder without Alexa's choice of coffee and vodka, but she since had given up the devil's brew and started to live her days like a normal civilian. The first few months without booze were brutal on her. But with the help of AA, adopting a puppy, and forming a strange new addiction for chocolate dairy products and bacon, she managed to make it this far. She just had to keep reminding herself not to go back down that road.

Alexa, staring off into space, smiled slightly when she felt the presence of someone standing at the counter.

"Good morning how was your..." Alexa made eye contact with the person; It was Dakota from AA the day before. Alexa's smile grew a little brighter. "Hey, new girl, how was breakfast?"

Dakota smiled sheepishly like the day before. "Fine. Had the Batista Bomb omelette and orange juice. I thought it was quite lovely."

Alexa nodded her head. "Yeah? You here with anyone?" Her eyes lazily stared back into the brown orbs watching her. Dakota's stare was therapeutic and a little inviting. Like the woman was beckoning to her using just her eyes. Alexa hadn't noticed that yesterday, but she did when she couldn't stop looking at her Facebook profile picture.

Dakota nodded her head. "My little brother. He's out getting the car while I pay."

Alexa snapped awake from her trance. "Oh, sure sure. Uh, twenty-four seventeen."

Dakota handed Alexa a few bills. For a moment, their hands touched. Alexa felt a warmth in her chest she hadn't felt since Bayley left her so long ago. It was like a piece of her had slowly started to shape itself back into place.

Fumbling with the change, Alexa handed the money back to Dakota.

"Thanks, by the way, for accepting my friend request," Dakota said. "Not a lot of friendlies towards addicts these days."

Alexa smiled. "No problem. And it gets easier, I swear. After a few months, you're gonna forget why you even tried that garbage in the first place."

"I hope so," Dakota sighed. "Just trying to do it for Tegan, yeah? She was the love of my life up until I threw it all away. I just hope she can see I'm willing to change for her. What about you? Who are you getting clean for?"

"Myself and my puppy mostly," Alexa chuckled. "It was for an ex, but I don't think she'll take me back at this point."

Dakota furrowed her brow. "Why do you think that?"

"She's getting married in two months," Alexa said, chuckling when Dakota snickered under her breath.

"Well, I, uh, hope everything gets better for you," Dakota said. "I'll see you at the meeting tomorrow."

"Absolutely," Alexa promised, flashing one more smile before Dakota turned and walked away.

While Dakota walked away, Alexa caught herself staring at her backside as she moved away. Correcting herself quickly, Alexa turned back to the register.

"That your girlfriend?" Johnny asked, who Alexa hadn't seen standing in the doorway of the kitchen up until he talked and she jumped.

"No, why would you think that?" Alexa snapped.

"You were giving her pretty heavy 'fuck me' eyes, Lex," Johnny chuckled.

"No, I wasn't," Alexa said. "By the way, tell your wife she's going on dinner shift with you starting next week."

Johnny nodded his head and gave his thanks. Alexa, now realizing she was in fact checking out a girl she wasn't supposed to be looking at in that way, dropped her face in her hands and shook her head.

* * *

It was closing in on nine later that night. Alexa, phone in one hand and a wedding invitation laying in her lap, was debating whether or not she should message Dakota and have a simple conversation with her. It would mean no harm to either of them and Alexa could make a new friend. If a normal, innocent conversation is what she wanted, then why was she scrolling through the many selfies Dakota had on her Facebook page? Endless photos of selfies, photos of her in nature, and a few with a second girl Alexa figured was her ex. On top of that, she felt a twinge of jealousy overtake her every time she found a photo of Dakota and this Tegan girl.

"Get yourself together, for God's sake," Alexa mumbled, shaking her head at herself. "She's just a really sweet girl. Sure she's got baggage but yours is a million times worse. She's cute, at least admit that."

Alexa sighed heavily. So heavy, Biscuit's head perched up and she began growling at the turned off tv.

"What's one text to say 'hey'?" Alexa asked herself. "Doesn't mean she'll want to bang you. You're just being a nice person."

Alexa, sighing again, relented to herself.

 _Alexa: Hey, Dakota, what's up?_

Alexa rolled her eyes. How lame did that just sound. After a few heartbeats, Dakota replied.

 _Dakota: Hey :) just watchin' tv with my brother_

Alexa grinned. A smiley face was always a good sign.

 _Alexa: I'm really excited to see you at the meeting tomorrow..._

As she hit send, Alexa realized what kind of implications a text like that brought. Did Dakota think she was that way with everyone in the class? Did she think she was a creep? Was Dakota waiting for Alexa to go to sleep so she could steal Biscuit?

Alexa's phone chimed.

 _Dakota: Yay, same here :)_

Alexa grinned. For the next several minutes, she traded messages with Dakota. It stayed civil and appropriate and mainly stayed on AA and getting clean. That was all it needed to be, Alexa knew, and that was the way it was to stay.

After a while, Dakota said goodnight to Alexa and signed off. Alexa, deciding to go to bed also, scooped up her doggy and pushed herself off the bed. The invitation to Bayley's wedding fell to the ground. Alexa, spotting the letter, picked it up. After another sigh, Alexa set the invitation on the kitchen table.

"Tomorrow, I promise," Alexa told the letter as if it was Bayley herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Alexa sat at the kitchen table. Nibbling on the fingernails on her left hand, she anxiously bounced her left leg steadily, which in turn made her tiny pup sniff suspiciously at her restless leg. Laid out in front of her was the invitation to the Moon-Martinez wedding.

So far, Alexa spent her morning working up the courage to call the RSVP number and tell her ex-fiance what her decision was. But the one thing wrong with that was the fact that she had yet to decide if she was going to go at all. Obviously, she should go because Bayley had been her closest friend since the seventh grade. She'd hate to see Bayley broken hearted on her wedding day because she didn't show up. Then again, it was her wedding day. Would Bayley even notice if Alexa wasn't there? Maybe she would be too busy dealing with all the people, the ceremony, and every other little thing that went into her special day to even notice she was one best friend short.

In her right hand was her phone, which was currently being flooded with back and forth texts between Alexa and the new AA girl, Dakota Kai. Being isolated from society for most of her day made Alexa glad she met a new friend. Though Dakota asked her out the first day they met, the conversations they shared stayed as appropriate as they should've been between a recovering addict and her AA mentor. Dakota was shy in real life, but she was lively and kept a good conversation over texts. Alexa figured it was social anxiety or something along the lines of that since she used to have the same disorder.

 _Dakota: But have you seen the new season of Mismatched? It's like their not even trying anymore lol_

 _Alexa: No, it's on my to do list though. I haven't caught up on season 1 yet lol_

Alexa set her phone aside. She sighed heavily, and a little over dramatically, when she realized she was prolonging the inevitable.

"Just call her, for crying out loud," Alexa chastised herself, referring to the RSVP number she still had not yet called. "You know she'll be happy to hear from you. You haven't spoken to her in forever. It's a miracle she even thought to send you an invitation."

The crisp, clean white invitation seemed like it was taunting Alexa for her misdeeds in the past. She often laid awake at night and wondered what might've been if she hadn't allowed AJ Lee to return to her life and ruin everything Bayley and Alexa had.

Alexa sighed. "Screw it," she closed her Facebook messenger app and opened up the dial pad for the phone.

* * *

Almost on the opposite side of town, Bayley Martinez, as bright eyed and bushy tailed as ever, served her fiance a sizable helping of bacon and eggs.

"Your breakfast, Future Mrs Martinez," Bayley presented with a massive smile.

Ember returned Bayley's smile. "Thank you, Future Mrs Moon," her lips found her fiance's for a quick peck before she turned her full attention to her breakfast.

Bayley and Ember had been together for almost six years. In a few short months, they were going to finally tie the knot and permanently cement their relationship through the sanctity of marriage. They lived in Ember's one bedroom apartment further into the city. Bayley had a hard time adjusting to the new louder setting she was in, but she eventually grew used to it.

"Any RSVP's yet?" Bayley asked her wife-to-be hopefully, taking her seat across from Ember.

Ember smirked. "Babe, it's barely eight. People aren't going to be up this early if they can help it, or they're at work already."

Bayley shrugged. "I know. You're right, Em. I'm just so excited to finally marry the love of my life."

Ember slid her hand over Bayley's, giving it a light squeeze and flashing her a glinting smile.

"I can't wait for it either, Bay," Ember agreed. "It's going to be the best day of our lives."

Bayley fiddled with the shiny diamond perched on Ember's left ring finger. It was her grandmother's, the same she gave to Alexa when she proposed, but Ember didn't mind that another girl had it before her; She was more happy about carrying on tradition than who wore it before her... Or so she said.

"I still can't believe you said yes," Bayley giggled.

"Really? How could I say no? You're the most perfect girl I have ever met. Saying no to marrying you would've been the biggest mistake of my life," Ember said.

Bayley dropped her head sheepishly. "You're just saying that so I'll go down on you."

"Yeah? Is it working?" Ember traced her thumb over her fiance's knuckles. "It's been a few days, ya know? Been missing feeling you."

"Work's been a pain," Bayley said, picking her head back up. "Sorry, I didn't think they'd put on us on so much over time this deep into the quarter." Bayley now worked in a factory that painted parts for military vehicles. She was worried about starting a physical labor job, but the pay was nice and she knew it would make paying for the wedding a lot easier.

"I told you not to work the overnight shift, hun," Ember brought the back of Bayley's hand to her lips. "Ya know, all this time spent talking..."

"Is making your bacon cold," Bayley chuckled. "Eat up... Then maybe I will too."

Ember went in for a kiss, but her actions paused momentarily when Bayley's cellphone started ringing. The darker skinned woman sat back with a frustrated groan while the peppy Latina picked up her phone and unlocked the screen.

"This is Bayley," she said, small smile permanently stuck on her lips.

"Hey, Bayls."

"Lexi?" Bayley exclaimed, bringing the attention of her fiance. "Holy cow, how are you? I haven't heard from you in forever?"

Alexa chuckled. "Things are good, Bayls. I have a new puppy; Her name is Biscuit."

"Awww, that's so cute," Bayley covered the microphone on her phone and looked at Ember. "Lexi got a puppy named biscuit. How cute is that?"

Ember faked a smile. She rolled her eyes when Bayley looked away.

"So, anywho, I wanted to RSVP for your wedding," Alexa continued. "Figured I'd be there for my best friend."

Bayley's face lit up. "Really? Lexi, that's so great to hear. Ok, what meal plan do you want? Steak, chicken parmesan, or chef's salad? Knowing you since we were kids, you probably want the steak, right?"

Alexa chuckled. "Bingo. You haven't forgotten."

Bayley jotted a quick note on a notepad she kept for all the RSVP's she got. "Lexi... Bliss... Medium rare steak, extra onions, light mushrooms and garlic butter. Got it. What about..." Bayley trailed off. The next thing to ask was whether or not Alexa would be bringing a plus one, or a guest. It went along seamlessly with every else she asked, but her words wouldn't form now that she was speaking to Alexa. Bayley tried to pretend she didn't see the skeptical look coming from the woman sitting across from her.

"What about what?" Alexa asked, snapping Bayley from her trance.

"Oh, um, plus one? Do you have a girlfriend... Or a buddy to take along?" Bayley felt like that last part sounded a little more desperate than she planned. Judging by the crossed armed woman with the heated daggers staring at her, Ember caught something strange from her tone of voice.

"Oh, plus one... No, I'm still single... Shoot, can I call you back about that? I can probably find a friend to tag along." Alexa said.

"Oh," Bayley muttered. "Um, sure, that's ok. Just as long as I have your info down. Steak and yes. Ok, when you decide your plus one situation, call me ASAP, ok?"

"Will do, Bayls," Alexa said. "It was nice talking to you again. We need to hang out one of these days."

"That would be nice, Lexi," Bayley sighed happily. "Anyway, I better get back to it. I'll talk to you later."

As Bayley hung up her phone, she finally made eye contact with her fiance. Ember was the farthest thing from happy, from the looks of it.

"I love you," Bayley said to Ember. "You know Alexa's an old friend. I haven't seen her in months. Maybe longer."

"Ex-fiance," Ember corrected. "She's a girl you used to have sex with. A lot, from my understanding."

"Yeah, 'used to', baby," Bayley rounded the table until she stood in front of Ember. "There's only one girl for me now. And she's the most beautiful woman I know. And I love her so much, and I can't wait for her to be my wife."

Ember's tight frown gradually lifted into a smirk. She rolled her eyes again, only this time she made looked into Bayley's eyes after.

"Maybe if you go down on me..."

"Oh, here we go," Bayley quipped, baiting a giggle from Ember. "I kinda wanted to run to the store and do a few errands..."

Ember scoffed, swatting Bayley playfully on the arm. Bayley, smiling brightly, took Ember by the hand and lead her to their bedroom.

* * *

Alexa's breathing stopped. Why did she just say she might be bringing someone to Bayley's wedding? She didn't have anyone to bring along.

Alexa shook her head. "Trying to one up your ex, huh, Lexi?"

Her ringing phone took her attention. Cursing herself for forgetting about the AA meeting, Alexa hurried to the bathroom to ready herself as quick as possible.

* * *

Alexa was only a few minutes late in the end. She thanked everyone for waiting as she took her usual spot between Baron and Naomi.

During the meeting, Alexa found it hard to concentrate on whoever was speaking while constantly making eye contact with the New Zealand girl sitting across from her. Dakota was in a hoodie like last time, but she had her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail and her hood down. Every time the girls would look away and come back into each other's line of sight again, Dakota would flash a warm smile while Alexa smirked and turned away again.

"Alright, guys, thanks so much for coming," Alexa said at the end. "Next meeting is Sunday. And I believe it's Baron's seventh year sober. So we have some celebrating to do.

After the group gave Baron a round of applause, they disbanded. Alexa began stacking chairs; Dakota started helping her too without asking beforehand.

"Thanks so much, Dakota," Alexa thanked. "It goes so much faster with help."

"No problem, Alexa," Dakota said. "You're helping me get sober. Picking up some Styrofoam cups and stacking chairs is the least I could do."

Alexa sighed contently after stacking up the last chair.

"Thanks again, Dakota," Alexa said.

"No, problem, Alexa," Dakota tilted her head slightly to one side. "Everything ok? You looked distracted during the meeting."

Alexa sighed. "Well, I had to RSVP for my ex's wedding in a few months since she's one of my oldest friends. Then I freaked out and told her I'd bring a plus one, even though I don't have a girlfriend or anyone like that. Shouldn't be awkward at all."

Alexa and Dakota shared a laugh. Once again, Alexa found herself closely examining Dakota's features. Her dimples, the way her eyes sparkled, the corner of her lips pointed up as her chest shook with her laughter. Alexa stopped a moment before Dakota. The two women stood there a moment, just staring at each other. Alexa shyly giggled and dropped her head. Dakota flashed her a warm smirk.

"See you Sunday, then?" Dakota asked.

Alexa nodded her head. "Yeah. Feel free to message me if you want."

Dakota gave her a wink. "Will do."

Alexa, almost certain her heart stopped beating, smiled nervously at the Pacific islander as she walked out of the room. Alexa shook her head at herself. This was just bound to get more complicated if it kept going.


	4. Chapter 4

Wednesday morning for the Balor family was going just as normal as it usually did. Finn and Becky jolted awake when their eldest child, Finn Jr, and his younger sister, Quinn, jumped onto the bed and dove onto their parents.

"Wake up, mommy!" Finn Jr hollered, grinning wildly like his father when his mother hugged him against her chest.

"Ah, ma little Finn," Becky brought Quinn into the hug as well. "Ma babies. Mummy will be up in a minute."

"Choc'ite chip pancakes!" Quinn exclaimed.

Becky giggled. "Yes, love, we can make some chocolate chip pancakes."

The two children shared an excited cheer and hurried for the kitchen. Finn chuckled as he turned to face his wife and kiss her.

"Mornin', love," Finn said to Becky after the kiss. "Looks like our kids want some pancakes."

Becky grinned. "Yes, it seems that way. Maybe daddy makes it this time?"

"Me? No way. Quinn an' little Finn love it when muma makes breakfast. I'm just mean ol' dad that makes them eat their vegetables." Finn joked.

Becky rolled her eyes. "Oh, aye, and taking them fer ice cream after Quinn's doctors appointment was broccoli and cauliflower?"

"I 'ave no idea what yer talkin' about, Becky," Finn chuckled.

Becky rolled out of bed. "Ok, I make t'e pancakes. But yer doin' dishes this time."

"Do mummy and daddy take a special shower together after?" Finn asked.

Becky smirked. "Maybe. If daddy gives mummy a foot massage after."

"Will do," Finn promised, eyes scanning his wife's body as she left the bedroom to join her children.

Finn sat up, planning on joining his family, but his phone started ringing. He chuckled, seeing it was Alexa.

"Lexi?" Finn answered. "Since when do you call t'is early?"

"Since I started having girl troubles." Alexa replied.

Finn sighed. "Yeah. Never t'ought Bayley would marry anyone beside you. You gonna go?"

"Yeah, figure I should. I told Bay I'm bringing a date though." Alexa said.

Finn scratched his head. "Yer bringin' a date to yer ex's weddin'?"

"Yeah, I know how shitty that sounds. But I don't want Bayley to think I'm still beat up about her leaving me. I kinda have a girl in mind to bring along. I think you'll like her, Finn."

Finn shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose I might. If you t'ink it's a good idea, I won't stop you. But I won't break up no fightin' or nothin' if Bayley uppercuts yer date."

Alexa chuckled. "Nice, Finn. Alright, I'll let you go. I imagine the kids are going nuts for chocolate chip pancakes right now?"

Finn snickered. "Aye. Alright, talk to you later, Lexi."

Finn hung up the phone and shuffled into the next room to join his family in breakfast preparation.

* * *

Come Sunday afternoon, Alexa and Dakota were cleaning up after the AA meeting again. Baron's seven year sober party was well received by other members that attended. There was cake and soda and everyone took a day off from sharing their stories to help Baron celebrate his seven years of sobriety. During the festivities, Baron announced he and Naomi were officially getting married later that year. Of course, everyone was happy for them.

Dakota tied off the last garbage bag. Alexa finished stacking the chairs together, like she did every week.

"There, I think we can call it a day," Alexa said. She pointed at the leftover cake on the table. "You want to take that? If I do, my dog will just end up eating it or I'll eat it and feel sad."

Dakota giggled. "No, that's ok. I guess we can leave it with Lita or see if the staff want some. As a thank you for putting up with us."

Alexa and Dakota stood in silence for a few moments. It was awkward times like this that Alexa wished she could just pretend she didn't have feelings for Dakota and just walk away. But, like she already knew, it was easier said than done.

"So, did you find a date to your ex's wedding yet?" Dakota asked.

Alexa shook her head. "No, I'm thinking about just calling her back and saying I'm going alone. My other friends are either married or already bringing a date. Not only will I be the former lover of one of the brides, I'll be the lonely lesbian the whole night."

Dakota shrugged. "I could go with you."

"I appreciate that, Dakota, but like I said, it would be very inappropriate for us to be dating."

"I didn't say dating. Just tagging along to a wedding."

Alexa smiled. "I really like how sweet you are, I do. You are very attractive and funny, but I can't be involved with a member like that."

The layer of awkward tension thickened a lot more after Alexa said that. She furrowed her brows and cursed herself under her breath. Deciding there was nothing more she could do, Alexa started for the exit.

"Why not?" Dakota called after Alexa, making her stop before she reached the door. "Why can't we give it a try? What's the worst that could happen?"

"You could end up like Bayley," Alexa mumbled to herself with a slow shake of her head. Call it what you will, but Alexa constantly wondered if she could've changed something in the past to make Bayley stay or if it was always supposed to be like this. She'd lay awake at night wondering what would've happened if she'd stay sober and not cheated with AJ Lee.

Alexa turned back around. Dakota was watching her closely with a look of pain and a little sadness in her big brown eyes.

Alexa sighed. "Please, Dakota. I don't think it would be a good idea for us to date. Besides me trying to help you battle your addiction, I'm just... A shitty person. Everyone that falls in love with me ends up hating themselves or me by the end of it."

"I couldn't hate you if I tried." Dakota admitted. "I like everything about you. Sure, you've done some fucked things in the past, but that's just it. The past. Learn from it and move on. That's why we're here each week anyway, right? Learn, live, and begin again with what we know now? You're more than welcome to turn me down, but I can tell we'd be great together. I mean, we're both in AA every week."

Dakota moved closer to Alexa. Alexa dropped her head to the floor.

"Lex." Dakota said.

Alexa shook her head. "I... Want to, I really do."

"But?"

Alexa picked her head back up to continue her thought, but Dakota leaned forward and finally connected their lips in a sweet kiss. Alexa was caught of guard by how sudden it occurred, but she quickly closed her eyes and kissed Dakota back.

Dakota broke the kiss. "Relax," she told Alexa in a low tone. "I don't scare easy. I can handle a little baggage."

Alexa smirked. "Coming to my ex's wedding with me is pretty heavy."

Dakota smirked. "As long as you're there, I'm fine."

The girls met once again in a brief but passionate kiss. Alexa wrapped her arms around Dakota's waist and pulled her closer. Dakota parted her lips to allow her tongue to enter Alexa's mouth.

"Easy tiger," Alexa chuckled. "I'm just warming up to the idea of going out again. Don't assume this means I'll jump to second base right away."

"Fair." Dakota said with a smile.

Alexa held Dakota for one more moment, though in the back of her mind she felt like she was betraying her childhood love all over again.


	5. Chapter 5

With the Moon-Martinez wedding only a few weeks away now, Alexa still hadn't mustered up enough courage to call her ex-girlfriend and tell her about her plans on bringing a date. It's not that Alexa didn't want Bayley to know she moved on, but more so she didn't know if the relationship was going to last after the wedding. Dakota was a nice girl, but Alexa dreaded to think that, after the ceremony was over, she'd wake up and realize Dakota was nothing more than a pawn in her scheme to get Bayley back.

The few brief weeks they'd been together, Dakota and Alexa came to the mutual understanding that taking their relationship slow was for the better. Dakota still liked the idea of being Alexa's date to the wedding, but when it came to sex, and other things more serious than cuddling on the couch to watch a movie, both girls thought it was for the better to take things one step at a time. They held off on calling each other "girlfriend" until after their third date, just to be sure it wasn't a spur of the moment kind of thing.

Dakota hadn't officially moved in with Alexa, but she had spent enough time there to the point she left clothes and a toothbrush to make her morning commute to work a little less stressful. Alexa found it surprising the first night that Dakota slept over was her desire to be the "big spoon" while cuddling. Alexa was used to being the one holding her girlfriend with Bayley, but Dakota insisted on keeping her arms secured around Alexa throughout the night. The first few times took some getting used to, but Alexa eventually found herself unable to sleep unless Dakota was there to keep her company.

Alexa woke to the sounds of her puppy yapping in the kitchen. Brushing her frizzled blonde hair out of her face, Alexa noticed Dakota wasn't next to her. She quickly put two and two together as the aroma of sizzling bacon and soft pop music came from the direction of her kitchen. Alexa's suspicions were confirmed after walking down the short hallway into her dining room and finding her new girlfriend standing in the kitchen, cooking breakfast, and singing along to the song playing over the Bluetooth speaker.

Dakota, using a spatula as a microphone, sang along to an Ed Sheeran song that was popular a few years back. Biscuit was jumping on her hind legs, either trying to dance along with Dakota or trying to square up to her. Dakota dropped a few bacon bits to the excited pup, then turned back to the stove.

Alexa couldn't help but chuckle to herself. Dakota, turning quickly after having been caught off guard by Alexa's appearance, waved to the blonde woman standing near the living room.

"Mornin', Alexa," Dakota greeted with a cheery grin. "Hope it's ok I made some breakfast for us."

Alexa grinned. "It's great, babe. Thank you so much. I liked that little dance you were doing with Biscuit a second ago."

Dakota's eyebrows raised. "Oh, you saw that, did you? Yikes. Well, I'll be seeing myself out then."

Alexa ventured into the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist and softly pecked her lips.

"You looked adorable," Alexa complimented. "My beautiful little kiwi singing and dancing and cooking me pancakes."

"Lovely sight?" Dakota asked.

Alexa nodded her head. "Absolutely. Wouldn't mind seeing it every morning."

Dakota gave Alexa one more quick kiss then went back to her cooking. "So, Lexi, do you have work today? I have the day off, but I wasn't sure about you."

Alexa took a seat at the dining room table. "No, Kevin's got breakfast and Dave's training a new girl for nights, so I'm free today. Why, did you want to have a karaoke party today?"

Dakota chuckled, but shook her head. "No, just planning the day out. I kinda wanted to have a lazy day and stay in bed. We cleaned the house yesterday and I don't need to do laundry yet."

Alexa grinned at that comment. Dakota's clothes started to gradually appear in Alexa's laundry hamper as the days went by. She was very obviously trying to test the waters and see what she could get away with in the early stages of their relationship. Alexa considered just telling Dakota it was ok to ask if she could keep a few things at the house to make her life a little easier when she had to go to work or wherever the day brought her.

"Hey," Alexa began. "You know you can keep some of your stuff here, right? I know you only work a few blocks away and you already have a lot of clothes here."

Dakota sheepishly dropped her head. "I didn't mean to intrude so soon. I just like knowing that I have a place to go to that isn't my shit hole apartment."

"Whatever you think you need to keep here, you are more than welcome to," Alexa assured with a soft smile.

"I could just move in," Dakota said it as a joke, but Alexa didn't take it that way.

Alexa shrugged. "You could."

Dakota snickered, but she stopped when she saw the serious look on Alexa's face. "You're serious?" Dakota asked.

Alexa nodded her head. "It's a little soon, but I don't see why not."

Dakota turned away to hide the massive smile that spread across her face. "How about we get through breakfast and we can talk about it later?"

Alexa giggled. "Sure, babe. Just hurry up with the bacon and pancakes. I'm STARVING."

Dakota hurriedly prepared a plate and brought it to Alexa. Alexa thanked her with a kiss and dug into her meal. Dakota returned a moment later with her own food and sat beside Alexa at the end of the dining room table.

Alexa's ears perked up when a familiar song came on over Dakota's playlist. "Sam Smith?" Alexa said with a slight smirk. "God, this song..."

"I can change it if you want," Dakota offered.

Alexa shook her head. "No, it's fine. Man, this song reminds me of so many things."

Dakota set her hand over Alexa's. "With your ex?"

"With her, with you, with so many things," Alexa grinned as the chorus of "Stay With Me" kicked in. "You're definitely what I need right now, Dakota. Everything that's happened in the last decade has been so crazy. Just everything that's happened in my life. I'll be honest with you, I miss being with Bayley. I know seeing her marry another girl is going to be tough and I don't know how I'm going to handle it. But, seeing you standing in the kitchen making breakfast, I saw a future with you in it. It's so scary since it's only been a few weeks, and we are moving really fast, but..."

Dakota gently set her hand on the back of Alexa's head and brought her in close. Their lips touched, then parted to get a taste of one another.

Alexa sighed happily. Relationship security was something she wasn't familiar with. Bayley was supposed to marry her, but even that ended in disaster. The last few weeks with the shy New Zealand girl made her feel a sense of safety she didn't think she would have again.

Dakota smiled as they broke away. "You don't have to say anything else, Alexa. I feel the same way."

Alexa smiled so broadly her cheeks started to hurt. Instead of saying anything else, Alexa turned back to her home prepped meal and continued eating.

* * *

Once breakfast was cleaned up, Alexa and Dakota returned to their bedroom. Biscuit jumped on her spot at the foot of the bed and eagerly waited for her owner and her owner's girlfriend to join her.

Dakota stopped at the foot of the bed. Alexa noticed the worried look on her girlfriend's face, but she didn't know what could've happened within the short span of them talking about moving in and just now.

"Everything ok?" Alexa asked cautiously.

Dakota nodded slowly. "Yeah... Yeah, just thinking."

"What about?" Alexa asked.

Dakota sighed. "Eventually, we're going to have sex with each other..."

Alexa cut in. "At some point, yeah, but we don't need to rush things. I know that's crazy since I just asked you to move in a little while ago, but we don't need to do anything like sex for a while."

Dakota shook her head. "No, it's not that. It's something related to that, but what I have to show you relates to it."

Alexa curiosity peaked when Dakota untied the drawstring of her sweatpants. Dakota inhaled sharply, like she was choking back a cry, then dropped her pants. After, she slowly stripped away her t-shirt and dropped it next to her bottoms.

Alexa nearly burst into tears when she saw the dark red scars coating Dakota's stomach, upper and inner thighs, and closer towards her hips.

"You self harm," Alexa pointed out, nearly bursting into tears when she realized how hard Dakota was shaking.

"When I was younger, yeah," Dakota whimpered. "Being a drug addict nearly killed me. Sometimes I wish it did. But then I wake up with you in my arms and I realize life isn't all that bad."

Alexa stepped closer to her girlfriend. She cupped her face and thumbed away a few tears. "Hey, you are an amazing person," Alexa said. "Nobody is perfect, I sure as shit know that better than anybody. You are beautiful and kind and I'm so happy I met you. Is this moving fast? Yeah, it is, but that's what happens sometimes. Don't think for a second that a few scars are going to change what we have."

Dakota giggled tearfully. "God, I love you."

Alexa's eyes widened, as did Dakota's. "Dude..." Alexa said with a chuckle.

"Uh, I didn't..." Dakota quickly redressed. "Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"I love you too," Alexa cut in with a smirk. "Kinda been meaning to tell you know for a couple days."

Dakota sighed in relief. "Good, that's great. Can we cuddle and watch a movie like shit didn't just get really weird?"

"You can talk to me about anything," Alexa promised. "Really, that's why I'm here. Even if you think it'll scare me. The one thing I won't tolerate is mismatched underwear, which you are currently wearing."

Dakota chuckled. "What? It's pretty close."

"Blue panties and a white bra?" Alexa exclaimed. "No, it really isn't."

Dakota suddenly pulled Alexa into a warm embrace. "Thank you for not freaking out."

Alexa nuzzled herself in the nape of Dakota's neck. "It's ok, baby. A little baggage isn't going to make me stop loving you."

* * *

Alexa wasn't sure if it was the slasher movie they were watching or their recent declaration of love that started it, but the short blonde soon found herself on the receiving end of a heated make out session. Biscuit sniffed at them suspiciously, but otherwise kept to her part of the bed.

Dakota broke away for a brief moment. "I wanna touch you." She admitted while stumbling over her words.

Alexa's eyes widened. "Are you sure? I'm ok with not having sex."

Dakota shook her head. "I don't want to have sex. I just want to feel you."

Alexa wasn't sure what Dakota was hinting at, but she laid on her back anyway. Dakota licked the tip of her fingers, then slid her hand under the covers and down the front of Alexa's pajama bottoms.

"Wow," Alexa breathed, realizing it had been a long time since another person touched her there that wasn't a doctor.

Dakota didn't say anything. She rested her head on Alexa's shoulder and shifted her hand in Alexa's pants.

Dakota's gentle touch was soft and unsure. It strangely reminded Alexa of Bayley the first time they fooled around. Dakota was just trying to get a feel and see what Alexa liked, but it was so close to Bayley that Alexa couldn't help but make the comparison.

"Oh, Bay... BEE!" Alexa called out, realizing she very nearly said her ex's name.

Dakota pecked Alexa's cheek. "Is this ok?"

Alexa, still wondering how on Earth she almost made the mistake of calling out the wrong girl's name, nodded her head and forced a smile.

"Feels so fucking good, Dakota," Alexa grinned.

Dakota gradually pulled her hand away. She pecked Alexa on the lips, then returned to their cuddling position.

"Love you, babe," Dakota whispered.

Alexa, still caught up on the fact she almost called out Bayley's name, nuzzled closer to her girlfriend. "Love you too, Dakota."

* * *

 _A/N: I've thought about it a little bit, and I've decided to make a fifth part of this series. It won't take place after Part Four, but it'll be a prequel of sorts. I don't know if any of you would be interested in reading more of the group's lives before the events of The House We Built, but be sure to let me know if it does spark any interest._

 _Otherwise, thanks for reading and be sure to let me know what you think about the story so far._


	6. Chapter 6

Alexa's cell phone laid face up with a number already dialed into the screen. Alexa herself, holds folded neatly in front of her on the dining room table, fiddled with her thumbs while she chewed anxiously at her bottom lip. It was Bayley's number; The one she got from the Moon-Martinez wedding RSVP. Before Dakota left for work, Alexa promised to call her ex and let her know she was bringing a date.

"My new girlfriend," Alexa muttered to herself, index finger tapping rhythmically on the table. "My girlfriend, whom I love, live with and nearly had sex with several times in the last week. I figure if you can move on and get married to someone who won't ever love you why can't I date someone who very much loves me? Why am I saying all of this to an empty apartment and not my ex-fiance? Have I officially completely lost my mind? Yes, Alexa, you have."

Alexa dragged the drop-down menu on her phone to check her notifications again. She'd done it several times in the last few minutes to try and stall her phone call, but nobody was liking her photos on Instagram or sending her texts like she thought. Dakota sent an 'I love you' text a little over an hour ago; That was during her break, which means she'd be done with work soon. Alexa knew she had to suck it up and call Bayley soon or Dakota would come home, see she hasn't made the reservation yet and wonder if something was still between Bayley and Alexa.

Alexa sighed. "Fine. Fine, fine, fine! It's just one little call," sighing again, Alexa held the phone to her ear after tapping the green call button. "It'll be fine. Everything's fine."

"Hello?" It wasn't Bayley's voice. Alexa almost didn't recognize it, but she did after a heartbeat. It was Ember. Hearing that cold, emotionless voice made Alexa sick to her stomach.

"Can I talk to Bayley?" Alexa replied, biting her tongue not to spew venom into the phone. She hadn't seen Ember's face in a very long time, but Alexa could still picture the menacing look in her eyes while she played victim in the hospital after Alexa slapped her. That was the last day she got to speak to Bayley for longer than a handful of minutes before being ungracefully taken away by Ember.

"Lexi? How sweet of you to call," Ember said, her words sounding genuine but her tone clearly the opposite. " _My_ Bayley's taking a shower. She's got a wedding coming up in a few weeks. How nice is that? And she's marrying the love of her life. Which, in case you haven't heard, is me."

Alexa clenched her fist. Her boiling anger brought the attention of Biscuit, who had jumped down from her spot on the couch and was now sniffing at Alexa's feet. "Well, that's good for you guys," Alexa spoke, trying her best to remain calm. "I just wanted to update my RSVP. I'm bringing a date now."

"Oh really? How nice. You've found another girl's life to completely crush with your incompetence and neglect. Wow, maybe she'll come running into my arms too and we can take her in like I took Bayley in," Ember hissed.

Alexa slammed her fist against the kitchen table, causing Biscuit to jump back and bark. "Look, Ember, I don't want to cause any trouble, ok? Our beef ended a long time ago-"

"No, listen here you little bitch," Ember snapped. "You don't get to ruin someone's life and expect everything to be peaches and cream because you moved on. Bayley still cries in her sleep, and do you know whose name she keeps whimpering? Not the woman who she's marrying in three weeks, but the miserable little whore that broke her heart over and over again."

Alexa swallowed hard. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, but I do, Alexa. I- Bayley!" Ember's voice suddenly changed tones, going from deep and threatening to soft and sweet in a moment's notice. "I'm just talking to Lexi. She's RSVP'ing."

"Lexi?" Bayley said over the phone.

"Hey, Bayls," Alexa whimpered, tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

"You're changing your RSVP? Did something happen?" Bayley asked.

"Yeah, I'm bringing my girlfriend, Dakota," Alexa sputtered. "Make sure to mark her down for a salad. She's vegan and doesn't eat steak."

"Are you cry-"

"See you, Bayls," Alexa hung up the phone and finally found the ability to breathe again. She inhaled sharply, then choked on her breath when she exhaled just as fast. "Fuck, it'll be ok," Alexa whispered to herself. Her face fell into her hands. "You're ok, everything's ok. Just breathe, Alexa, breathe. Everything will be ok."

The next thing Alexa knew, her hands pulled away from her eyes and she connected her gaze with the concerned yet soft stare of Dakota.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Dakota asked.

Alexa tried to talk, but her lip quivered and she started crying again. Dakota helped Alexa stand and led her, and Biscuit, to the bedroom.

* * *

Alexa told Dakota everything. Everything about Bayley, Ember, her drinking, her multiple affairs with AJ Lee, her double relapse and stint in rehab. Everything just came pouring out. With every shaky breath and tearful confession, Alexa half expected Dakota to pack her things and walk out the door never to be seen again and Alexa would find comfort in a burning bottle of something she kept locked up under the sink. Dakota never left though. She continued sitting in front of Alexa, her hands carefully holding hers, and occasionally wiping the tears away from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Alexa whimpered. "I'm so sorry I'm still so hung up on Bayley. I shouldn't be, because I love you more than anything, Dakota. I mean that, I swear. I want us to be together for a very long time. I just... Bayley was my world for so long, and now she's marrying that fucking bitch..."

Dakota squeezed Alexa's hands as gently as she could. "Wanna go to their house, beat the piss out of that Ember cunt?"

Alexa burst out laughing, though her tears still showed. "God, I love you so much. Yes, I want to, but Bayley would probably hate me more if I did that. Probably think we're drunk and call up the rehab place and have us hauled away."

"At least we'd have each other," Dakota pointed out.

Alexa kissed the backs of Dakota's hands. "I love you, Dakota. Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't bail when I started crying about my ex."

"Yeah, but I've mentioned mine before too. I told the group the first day of AA I wanted to get clean for my ex, but that didn't stop you from hitting on me," Dakota said.

"Um, you asked me out first," Alexa snickered. "But, and I'm sorry if this comes off bad, but I'm glad you didn't get back together with Tegan."

Dakota nodded. "Me too. I wouldn't have gotten together with you. I wouldn't have the privilege of making you breakfast. I wouldn't have met your adorable little puppy."

Biscuit was curled up beside the two lovers. Alexa giggled tearfully and scratched her beloved pup behind her ears.

"I love you," Alexa whipped the tears from her eyes for what felt like the millionth time. "So much. I want to show you how much, but I don't think I can."

Dakota smiled softly. "Well... Let me show you what you mean to me then."

Alexa felt a weight lift off her shoulders as Dakota's lips gradually met hers. A little kissing would take some of the edge off, but Alexa still felt the pain pump throughout her body like a bad hangover.

A steady hand on her chest made her lie back. Alexa picked her head up to watch in awe the spectacle of seeing the shy and introverted Dakota crawling underneath the covers and sliding Alexa's pajama pants down with her. Alexa gasped in surprise, despite seeing very clearly what Dakota was planning. Alexa stared up at the ceiling, taking the sheets around her in her fists as her heels slid further down Dakota's back.

Alexa's mind went blank. For a brief few minutes, she forgot all the trouble she had in the world. Not even her sadness stuck around. She only felt love and the feeling of being wanted. Maybe it was silly to think having sex was the best way to show someone you cared, since Alexa used it as a way to hurt people in the past. But she used it with people she cared for to show them how much she cared. Dakota thought the same way, from the looks of it.

"Dakota!" Alexa cried, feeling her body go numb before a cold tidal wave washing over her.

Dakota poked her head out from under the blankets. She placed her hands on Alexa's cheeks and planted a soft but firm kiss to her lips.

"Take it slow, huh?" Alexa joked with a breathy giggle.

Dakota leaned close to Alexa's ear. "I've done so much to show you I'm not going anywhere. This is just the cherry on top. I won't leave because of a little baggage, Alexa," Dakota's accent was soft and she carefully whispered every word with purpose and desire. "I love you too much."

Alexa felt her heart swell. "Well, let me show you-"

"No!" Dakota pushed herself away the second Alexa's hands grabbed the waistline of her shorts.

"Hey, I'm sorry," Alexa sat up, keeping herself covered with the blanket. "I didn't mean to push too far. I just thought you wanted the same in return."

Dakota shook her head. "I'm sorry. This was a mistake-"

"Hey, Dakota, it's ok. Believe me, it's ok," Alexa laced her fingers through Dakota's. Alexa sighed. "It's ok if you don't want to be touched there... I have met a lot of people who've dealt with abuse. Dating one that's suffered from it isn't new ground either."

Dakota nodded. "I appreciate your patience, Alexa. I just can't be touched unless I trust you a hundred percent. It's not that I don't trust you. I do, but not in that way."

Alexa smiled softly. "Wanna order pizza and watch a movie? We can talk while we wait."

Dakota chuckled once, letting a few tears fall from her eyes. "God, you are so perfect Alexa. I don't know where you've been all my life, but there's no way in hell I'm letting you go now."

The two girls shared a sweet kiss. Alexa, switching roles with Dakota for the moment, whipped the tears from her girlfriend's cheeks and pecked her forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

Ten years ago, if wedding dresses and Bayley were in the same sentence, Alexa would've assumed she was shopping for a bridal gown she would wear when joining Bayley at the end of the aisle. But, as things were, she was shopping for a less formal selection since she was simply now a guest to her ex-fiancee's wedding.

"What about this one?" Dakota asked, holding up a dark blue piece in front of her self. "It's modest, I think. Just hope it covers up my scars."

Alexa smiled softly. "I think it would look lovely. Blue seems to be your color."

Dakota looked at herself in the mirror. "Really? I'd hate to look like a druggie heathen in front of your friends. I can't imagine what you've told them about me already."

Alexa smirked. "I told my friend Finn that I'm seeing an incredibly sexy woman with a hot as hell accent."

Dakota rolled her eyes, but her smile grew. "Whatever. You can't sweet-talk me that easily, babe. But, really, the blue is ok? I kinda like it too."

"Yes, I'm sure," Alexa held up her own dress against her torso. "And pink for me?"

"Of course," Dakota lifted the tips of Alexa's hair. "Highlights match. You have to get this one, sweet."

Both girls occupied a fitting room. Alexa turned her back to her girlfriend and stripped down to her underwear. She slipped the dress over her shapely body but found the zipper impossible to reach without aid. Alexa turned to ask Dakota for a hand, but her voice caught in her throat at the sight of the other girl's bare back. Dakota had yet to be completely naked in front of Alexa, though Bliss had been all-natural in front of her before. Dakota slid her dress on and zipped the dress on her own merit.

Dakota spun around. She saw the awestruck look on Alexa's face and chuckled bashfully. "I don't like to wear bras. I try to avoid them at all costs."

Alexa turned her back. "Zipper, pretty please?"

Dakota happily obliged. Alexa fitted the dress to fit a little more to make sure it was as comfortable as it was attractive. It was a smooth fabric that looked like maybe silk or something close to it. Dakota hadn't been lying when she said this particular dress shop had fancier choices in the formal clothing.

"Wow," Dakota commented, making eye contact with Alexa through the mirror. "You look... wow, Lexi."

Alexa smiled proudly. "You like? Good," she turned around to get a better look at her girlfriend. It was clear Dakota was very unfamiliar, perhaps even uncomfortable with wearing clothing that revealed her arms and upper chest. But maybe how stunning it made her look would help persuade Dakota to purchase it. Alexa smiled. "Baby, you look beautiful."

Dakota winced, then chuckled. "God, I feel like I'm showing off too much."

Alexa shook her head. "No, you look great. No cleavage, your biceps are ripped. You look great, baby."

Dakota scanned herself in the mirror again. "You sure? You aren't just saying that?"

Alexa nodded. "If I thought it didn't look good, I'd tell you. But it makes you look so beautiful, Dakota. I'm serious. You are incredible."

Dakota laughed and covered her face with her hands. "Oh goodness me. I can't believe I'm actually considering wearing this."

Alexa wrapped her arms around Dakota's waist. "Hey," she pecked her lover slowly on the lips, drawing out as much of the physical affection as she could. "You look so great, babe. I can't wait to show you off to all my friends when you finally get to meet them. I haven't seen a lot of them in forever either. They'll be so jealous at my hottie for a girlfriend."

"Are you just saying that so I'll go down on you when we get home?" Dakota asked with a nervous chuckle.

Alexa shook her head. "Nope. I'm telling you the truth. But if telling the truth happens to lead to that..."

Dakota pecked Alexa's forehead. "How about we change quick and buy these dresses. Then we can get some lunch and head home. I'm sure Biscuit is dying to see her mama again."

"She's a little drama queen," Alexa pointed out. "She gets it from me."

Alexa and Dakota changed back into their street clothes and headed for the front counter. Alexa paid for both dresses; Thankfully there was a sale going on or Alexa wouldn't have been able to foot the entire bill.

"I can't wait until the wedding now," Alexa said. "You'll look so great."

Dakota grinned. "Thanks, baby. I think so too."

* * *

Bayley's morning, strangely enough, was mostly spent surfing through social media. Alexa had been very active in recent weeks with status updates regarding her new girlfriend. Bayley didn't know why she had to know every last detail about the relationship. She played it off as wanting to be happy for her ex, but she also hid her new obsession from Ember.

"Hey, babe," Ember began excitedly, sitting up on the couch. "Guess what some of the girls at work are doing for me?"

Bayley, who was deep into her social media investigation, hardly noticed Ember saying anything. "What's up?" She asked, but kept her eyes glued to her screen.

"Some of the girls are taking me out for the wedding. Kinda like a bachelorette party," Ember revealed. "Maybe you should go out that night too. We're going out Saturday."

Bayley frowned at a photo of Alexa kissing Dakota and finally put away her phone. "Uh, I'm sorry. What's going on?"

Ember sighed. "Some girls I work with are throwing me a bachelorette party this Saturday. Maybe you should do the same with some of your friends?"

Bayley took the idea into consideration. She wasn't really sure what was supposed to be done at a party like that. Eva's and Becky's were fastly different, as in they took Becky to a shooting range and Eva to a male strip club. Bayley didn't like naked, dancing men and guns still scared her ever since Finn was shot. Plus all the movies and TV shows she'd seen with bachelorette parties always made her feel uncomfortable.

"I don't want to go to a strip club though," Bayley said. "And I don't like drinking beer."

Ember chuckled. "It doesn't have to be getting drunk at a strip club, Bayley. It can be literally whatever you want it to be. Like, invite some friends over and drink wine and talk about getting married."

Bayley smiled at that. "That does sound sorta fun. What are you doing for yours?"

"Getting drunk at Suplex City," Ember said with a giggle. "Don't worry, honey, I know who I'm engaged to. I won't touch any of the dancers."

Bayley frowned. "You know how I feel about going to places like that."

"You're not going. It's just me and a few friends," Ember insisted. "Things aren't going to get weird."

"But you'll see other girls naked," Bayley said.

"You've never seen other girls naked before, Bayley?" Ember asked, raising an eyebrow. "Locker rooms in high school, porn... your ex?"

"I've never watched porn, Ember," Bayley crossed her arms. "Obviously I can't dictate what you do and don't do in your free time. It's just weird to think about my wife going to a place like that."

Ember rolled her eyes. "Babe, it's nothing major. If it makes you feel better, I won't drink that much and I'll only have one dance."

Bayley shrugged. "I still don't like it."

Ember pecked Bayley softly on the cheek. "It'll be ok, babe. Call up some friends, ok? I'll get you some chocolate milk and make lunch."

Bayley nodded her head, fancying that idea instead. There were only a few people she could really think of that would want to throw her a bachelorette party, but she also wasn't sure if they would actually show up. Still, Bayley picked up her phone again and started sending texts and making calls.

* * *

Alexa and Dakota sat across from each other in the ever legendary Big Dave's Diner. Alexa picked at her salad while Dakota took her time eating an order of fries and a chicken sandwich. The lovely kiwi talked about how AA was slowly starting to turn her life around and how happy she was for working up the courage to go that first day. Alexa simply looked on with admiration and held Dakota's hand over the top of the table.

"But, like, think about it," Dakota speculated, talking with her hands and waving a french fry in the air. "Where the heck would I even be if it weren't for AA? I'm _terrified_ to think about it, but I can't help it. You know what I mean?"

Alexa nodded, thinking back at the worst few years of her life. "I'd probably be in a gutter somewhere, covered in booze and puke. I wouldn't know you, that's for sure. I don't like to think about that especially."

Dakota smirked. "That was my favorite part about showing up that first day. I wanted to get clean, but fucked around and fell in love."

Alexa gently ran her thumb over Dakota's knuckles. "I wasn't expecting it either. I got called in because Jeff relapsed. I would've missed you."

"Yeah, but you would've seen me the Tuesday after," Dakota pointed out.

Alexa nodded. "True. I'm just glad I got the few extra days."

Dakota and Alexa shared a smile. Alexa noticed her phone light up and start vibrating. She ignored it, deciding to give her date her undivided attention.

"You gonna pick that up?" Dakota asked, pointing at Alexa's phone with a fry.

Alexa shook her head. "I'm on a date with a hottie. I can't be rude."

Dakota chuckled, popped the fry in her mouth, then plucked Alexa's phone up from the table. "Alexa Bliss' phone." She answered.

Alexa rolled her eyes but still gazed with undying affection for the other woman.

"Dakota... her girlfriend..." Dakota answered. "Uh, purple. Why?"

Alexa furrowed her brow. "What?" She asked with a laugh.

Dakota grinned. "Yeah, I love chocolate milk. Who is this?" Her face suddenly showed a realization as she nodded slowly. "You're the famous Bayley. It's lovely to finally speak to you."

Alexa raised her eyebrows, both dreading and excited to see what happened next. Her current lover and her ex talking to each other on the phone? Surely this wouldn't end well. Then again, from what Alexa remembered the last time she saw her best friend, Bayley was more or less the same. Which meant she was still bubbly and friendly like she always was.

"I thought the same thing!" Dakota exclaimed gently. "Why would you kill her off so soon? I love Black Bird though." The smiling woman made eye contact with her blonde date. "Yeah, she's right here. Nice to verbally meet you as well, Bayley."

Alexa took the phone from Dakota with a bright smile. "You finally met my girlfriend, huh?"

"She sounds really nice, Lexi," Bayley replied into her end.

"She is. I like her a lot," Alexa winked to her lover.

"Do you love her?" Bayley asked.

Alexa giggled. "Yeah. I tell her all the time. Anyway, what's up, Bayls?"

Bayley sighed, then started talking. "Ember's friends are throwing her a bachelorette party this weekend. She says I should have one too. I texted Finn, but he didn't want to do it. He said he'll come over with Becky and find a sitter for the kids. Eva hasn't said anything yet. So I was wondering if you can come too. You can bring your girlfriend if you want."

"Throw you a party, huh?" Alexa shuttered to think that she'd have to help send Bayley off to get married to the wretched Ember. But Bayley seemed happy and content on marrying this woman, so Alexa couldn't be totally bitter. Still, the fact that she wasn't the one marrying the hugger still bothered a piece of Alexa. "Sure, babe. We can have it at the house. I know you haven't seen the place in a long time. I'll text Finn about it. What did you have in mind for what to do?"

Bayley chuckled nervously. "Uh, drink wine and watch Disney movies? Well, you drink cranberry juice, obviously."

Alexa giggled. "Sounds like a plan, Bayls. I'll text you when everything's ready. Talk to you later."

Alexa watched the dated photo of herself and Bayley fade from her phone screen. It was nice to hear from her from again, especially without Ember within the same vicinity.

"You call her "bab"?" Dakota asked.

Alexa set her phone aside. "What?"

"You said, "throw you a party huh? sure, babe." Should I be worried?" Dakota asked.

"Worried? Of course not," Alexa said. "Sorry, it's just force of habit. I call you babe all the time too. And... a lot of other things. Baby, sweetheart, honey, Kota... mommy."

Dakota shook her head but grinned. "Yeah, I suppose that's true. We have a bachelorette party to plan now?"

Alexa nodded. "Apparently. Nothing says "weird" like throwing your ex-fiancee a party for her wedding to another girl."

"Will it be weird?" Dakota asked.

"When she sees how high I upgraded? Yeah, probably," Alexa said.

Dakota snickered. "Oh, shut up. You can't just sweet talk me all the time."

"Why not? It works." Alexa pointed out.

Dakota smiled softly. "Because I hate blushing in public."

Alexa bit her lip, fluttered her eyelashes, then mouthed "I love you" to Dakota. Dakota facepalmed, trying to hide her blush, making Alexa laugh out loud.

"I love you so much," Dakota said with a smile. "I wanna have some alone time before my shift tonight, ok?"

Alexa nodded. "And we will, baby. I love you too."

Dakota turned her focus back to her food. Alexa tried to eat something too, but her mind kept coming back to getting to see Bayley in person again for the first time in a long time.

* * *

"Did you just invite your ex to your bachelorette party?" Ember exclaimed in anger.

Bayley jumped. She'd hung up and went back to Facebook to surf the many photos of Alexa and Dakota. She hadn't noticed Ember until she yelled.

"Wh-why are you yelling?" Bayley asked, taking a step back and tracing the scar on the side of her head; the new form of coping she did in uncomfortable situations.

"You invited Alexa?" Ember asked again, though her volume stayed at a high level.

"Y-yeah. Sh-she said she'd throw the party for me," Bayley whimpered. "This was-was your idea in the first place. I-I don't know why you're getting upset."

"Because she's your ex-fiancee, Bayley," Ember growled, getting in Bayley's face. "What makes you think it's ok to invite your ex to a bachelorette party?"

"You're going to a strip club and you know I don't like that," Bayley said.

Ember stepped closer to Bayley. Bayley tripped and sat on the couch. "Don't change the subject." Ember hissed, towering over the cowering woman.

"Ember, stop being me-"

Ember threw a hard left hand across Bayley's face, filling the room with a loud smack. Bayley cried out in shock. She tried to scramble to get away, but Ember threw her arms around Bayley and held her in place.

"Hey, hey, it's ok," Ember said in a soothing voice, sitting beside her fiancee on the sofa. "I'm sorry I got upset. It's ok. I love you, Bayley."

Bayley shook in her fiancee's arms. "Y-y-you are just like my fucking parents." She cried under her breath, hot tears spilling down her cheeks.

"No, I'm not," Ember held Bayley's head against her chest. "I won't touch you like that again, ok? I promise."

"That's what you s-said last time," Bayley whimpered.

"I know, but I mean it this time," Ember rubbed her hand over Bayley's back. "Wanna watch some movies? I got your chocolate milk."

Bayley nodded, though she refused to meet Ember's gaze when she tried looking her in the eye.

"I love you," Ember said.

Bayley choked back her tears. "L-love you too. I'm s-sorry I made you mad."

Ember nodded. "It's ok. Just don't let it happen again. I'll be right back."

Bayley flinched when Ember stood up. Bayley, reaching across the couch to grab her tattered stuffed unicorn, held her knees against her chest.


	8. Chapter 8

To say Bayley's bachelorette party was the most exciting extravaganza Alexa had ever been to would be a dirty lie. Then again, it was exactly what Bayley wanted: some of her closest friends sipping wine and watching Disney movies. It would've felt like old times if Bayley's literal wedding was the next day or if Dakota wasn't snuggled up close to Alexa's side.

The majority of the morning, Alexa was in party planning mode. She invited Becky and Eva over to help decorate the living room of Alexa's home to celebrate her ex's newly found love. Becky brought several bottles of sweet wine and the girls all shared a few glasses to ease the awkward tension of the strange situation to better the atmosphere for Bayley.

"This isn't too weird for you?" Eva asked while they put together the ingredients for a cake.

Alexa grinned. "Throwing a bachelorette party for my ex the day before her wedding? Why would that be weird?"

Eva smirked. "For what it's worth, I think you and Dakota are meant for each other. I've never seen anyone look at you with so much admiration like Dakota does."

Alexa found her new lover in the living room with Becky. "Yeah, she's amazing," Alexa really felt that way about Dakota. There was nothing that would ever want Alexa to separate from the beautiful kiwi. Alexa even came to the conclusion that, in some snowball chance in hell, Bayley wanted Alexa back and called off the wedding Alexa would simply decline and continue living her life with Dakota.

Bayley got off work around noon. At a quarter to one, the energetic young woman stepped into the house she once called home. Becky, Eva, Alexa, and Dakota yelled "surprise" to the smiling hugger and offered many snacks, drinks, and hugs.

"You set this all up?" Bayley asked when Alexa offered her a glass of red wine.

Alexa smiled. "I'd do anything for my bestest friend."

Bayley, seemingly on the verge of tears, threw her hands around Alexa and pulled her in for a bone-crushing hug that Alexa missed dearly. Alexa, feeling like she finally had her friend back, held Bayley close as long as it seemed appropriate. Alexa handed Bayley a tiara and a sash that said "Bride to Be" on it. Bayley exclaimed with glee and put both on and broke Alexa's back with another enormous hug.

With bacon and chocolate milk served with the cake, and the wine flowing like it was Sunday morning mass, and Prince Eric making Eva a little rowdy, the girls quickly settled in and began the marathon of Disney movies.

Around five pm, the fun was starting to die down. The group of women was letting the drink get to them. Alexa offered to let the others spend the night if they drank too much wine and they agreed.

Alexa got up to fix herself another plate of cake and bacon. Of course, she wasn't allowed to have any of the wine because of her great progress making it nearly six years without having any. Instead, Alexa had a few bottles of cranberry juice all to herself.

"Everyone seems to be having fun," Dakota said, joining her girlfriend in the kitchen.

Alexa nodded. "I think so too. Bayley sure as shit is," the aforementioned hugger was sitting upside down on the sofa and trying to drunkenly sing along to the song playing on the movie.

Dakota sipped at her wine. "How are you feeling?"

Alexa chuckled dryly. "Like I want to chug an entire bottle and forget how much of a bitch her fiance is."

Dakota kissed Alexa's cheek. "I'm proud of you, love. I'll stop drinking too, ok? I probably shouldn't anyway."

Alexa shook her head. "You can drink as much as you want. I'll be ok, babe."

Dakota offered a kiss to the lips. Alexa smiled softly and kissed her lover back. At that moment, Bayley stumbled into the kitchen with an expression that could be best described as either "really sad" or "on the verge of homicide." The latter of which Alexa had never seen on Bayley's face before.

"Can we go somewhere?" Bayley burped, giggling to herself and covering her mouth. "Excuse me. Everyone looks bored and I really want something deep-fried and covered in ranch."

Alexa chuckled. "Where would you like to go? Tomorrow is your big day and we can do anything your heart desires."

Bayley blushed and took a long swig from her personal bottle of wine. "Can we go to a strip club?"

Dakota and Alexa shared a look and then laughed. "Really?" Alexa asked. "You want to watch naked guys dance around?"

Bayley shook her head. "No boys allowed today! Only girls."

Alexa shrugged. "Ok. Fuck it, let's go to a strip club. Suplex City sound fine?"

Bayley shook her head, making her sideways ponytail flay wildly. "Nope! Ember is there with her friends! And it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!"

"The Power Plant then?" Dakota spoke. "It's a few blocks from here. It's actually a little nicer than Suplex City. Plus, they have chicken wings and jalapeno poppers."

"Then it's settled!" Bayley declared before rushing into the living room to tell Eva and Becky.

Alexa set her hand on the small of Dakota's back. "Throwing a bachelorette party for Bayls is weird but going to a strip club with me is perfectly fine?"

"I just want to see how she reacts to a room full of naked women," Dakota admitted with a shrug.

Alexa nodded. "That should be somethin'..."

* * *

"Holy guacamole!" Bayley exclaimed the second she stepped into the main room of the Power Plant strip club. "There are so many boobies everywhere!" The bashful giggles all but gave away how excited she was to be able to let loose for once.

Alexa snickered at the sight of her best friend making a beeline for the bar. "I think she likes it here."

Dakota nodded. "I see that."

Alexa turned to her other two friends. "How does it feel being two straight girls in a strip club?"

Becky nodded stiffly. "It's fine. I feel a bit out of place but I'm sure the whiskey will be good."

"Yeah, I could use some more alcohol," Eva agreed, then followed her orange-haired friend to the bar.

Alexa and Dakota slid into a booth. Less than a few seconds later, Bayley came skipping up to the table and took a seat right next to Alexa.

"I opened a tab and ordered SO MUCH food!" Bayley giggled with clear signs of intoxication covering her words. "Ember is going to be so pissed when she sees my credit card statement!"

"We'll worry about that later," Alexa said over the loud pop music. "You have fun tonight. It's your last night before you get married. How crazy is that?"

"It should've been you!" Bayley yelled back, her giggles getting the best of her again.

Alexa didn't have to look to know Dakota was watching her now that Bayley said that. Alexa slid her fingers through Dakota's hand and gave her a quick squeeze. Dakota pecked Alexa on the cheek and watched Becky and Eva come to their table with a tray full of different drinks.

"Whiskey fer everyone," Becky announced, setting the drinks down. "'Cept, Lexa. We got you some apple juice."

Alexa grinned. "Thanks, Bex. You're the best."

By the time everyone was settled, two topless women approached their table with several baskets of fryer food. Bayley exclaimed with glee and dove in.

After a little bit of eating and watching the main stage performers, two more women approached the table in sexy lingerie pieces. One of the girls had long brown hair and a massive shoulder tattoo in dark red panties and a matching bra, while the other was covered in ink, had the side of her head shaved, and wore a black one-piece.

"We couldn't help but notice the party over here," the brunette said to the table. She pointed at Bayley. "I'm guessing you're the lucky lady?"

Bayley's face lit up. "I'm marrying my girlfriend tomorrow!"

"Wow, that's great," the brunette took Bayley by the hand. "I have an extra special dance for you! Follow me please."

Bayley and the brown-haired dancer walked away. Bayley, a huge smile on her face, flashed her friends a thumbs up and followed the other girl.

"Any of the rest of you interested?" the black-haired girl asked.

Dakota nudged Alexa with her elbow. Alexa furrowed her brow and shook her head.

"She is!" Dakota said with a laugh, pointing at Alexa.

The dancer flashed a tight-lipped smile like she wished she was anywhere but there. "Great. Come with me."

"Seriously?" Alexa growled, sliding out of the booth.

"Keep your hands to yourself, love!" Dakota called after Alexa with a laugh.

* * *

"You're really pretty," Bayley told the dancer. The other woman sat Bayley down in a cushiony couch and placed her hands to rest on the back. "Like, way prettier than Ember."

The dancer grinned. "Why thank you kindly. Is Ember the lucky lady?"

Bayley nodded. "Yep. We're getting married tomorrow. What's your name?"

"Sarah," the dancer confirmed, loosening her top and tossing it to the floor.

"What's your last name?" Bayley asked, her eyes glued to Sarah's chest.

"Logan," Sarah straddled Bayley's lap. "You can call me whatever you please, darlin'."

Bayley pulled one hand off the couch and rubbed the scar on her head. "Uh, I kinda feel weird doing this."

Sarah tilted her head. "Why? I'm just dancin'. Ain't nothin' wrong with that."

Bayley shrugged. "I suppose. My fiancee is at another club too, probably kissing one of the girls there."

Sarah frowned. "Does she do that a lot?"

Bayley dropped her head. "She thinks I don't know, but I'm not stupid."

Sarah sighed and hopped off Bayley's lap. "Do you just wanna talk? I'm good for that too."

Bayley's eyes softened as a small smile grew across her face. "Really? You'd be ok with that?"

Sarah nodded. "Of course, darlin'. We can talk about whatever you want."

Right next door, in a separate private room, Alexa was in the middle of her dance with the black-haired girl with a million tattoos. Ruby, as she introduced herself to Alexa, danced for the blonde woman with her shoulder straps undone to show off her chest tattoos.

"This is weird," Alexa commented out loud. "My girlfriend is right outside and I shouldn't even really be here."

"Your friend seems to be having a lot of fun," Ruby said, starting to mount Alexa's lap. "She's the one getting married?"

Alexa nodded, trying to keep her face from touching Ruby's chest. "Yeah. Tomorrow. Marrying this fucking terrible girl."

"Ember?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

Ruby shook her head. "She's my ex-wife. She mentioned tomorrow was the big day when we were together last week. I'm fucking pissed but Bayley seems harmless enough."

Alexa raised her brow. "What were you and her doing?"

Ruby stopped dancing. "Fucking," she stated bluntly. "I'm not proud of it, ok? I just... I loved her so much and I thought I could persuade her into taking me back. But she's dead set on marrying your friend."

"I thought you two just dated for a while."

Ruby shook her head. "We were married, just about to adopt our first child, then she handed me divorce papers and that was that."

Alexa scoffed. "Are you serious? Why do you still care about her if she's that way?"

Ruby shrugged. "I really have no idea."

The next room over, Bayley was holding tightly to Sarah's ass while the brunette ground her hips against Bayley's and held her head in place gently with her hands while the two kissed each other heavily.

"Wow," Bayley giggled, her face beet red and her hands shaking like crazy.

Sarah smiled. "You are such a sweet soul, Miss Bayley. I'm so sorry that your fiancee is so mean to you."

Bayley nodded. "She is a meanie."

"Why are you still marrying her? If you don't mind me asking."

Bayley shrugged. "I really don't know. Probably because I don't want to have another break-up with a fiancee. I really don't know what to do though. She cheats on me and hits me and stuff but I still feel bad thinking about leaving her."

"What makes you feel that way?"

"I don't know. Right now, I like you more than I like my fiancee. Is that a bad thing to say?"

Sarah shook her head. "Not at all. I like you too, Bayley. Your story breaks my heart and I want to make you feel happy."

Bayley giggled. "You're just saying that to get a tip out of me."

"Actually," Sarah checked the clock above the door. "Our time was up ten minutes ago. Us kissing was all on my time."

Bayley's cheeks burnt a darker shade of red as more giggles came from her. "You make me feel all warm and special. Like, I want to kiss your special area and make you lunch."

Sarah planted another kiss on Bayley's lips. "If you change your mind about tomorrow," she tucked a business card into Bayley's pocket. "I'm off on Tuesday. I would love to get lunch with you, Miss Bayley."

"Really?" Bayley smiled brightly. "I really like you! That's not the booze talking either! You are really smart and I like the way you kiss! Plus, you're silly just like me."

Sarah pecked Bayley on the lips. "Good. Then I'll be expecting your call on Tuesday."

Bayley, her cheeks bright red and cheery lipstick smeared across her lips, and Alexa, who was about ready to burn the city to the ground, both left their respective private rooms at the same time.

"How was your dance?" Alexa asked her friend.

Bayley, still awestruck at the amazing woman she just met, giggled gleefully. "The best time of my life."

Alexa nodded. "Great. Well, I think I'm going to kill Ember."

Bayley stopped smiling. "What? Why?"

"The dancer I was with? That's Ember's ex-wife!" Alexa stated.

Bayley nodded. "I know. I've met her before. Not here, but at my apartment."

Alexa's jaw dropped. "You know Ember cheats on you?"

"She hits me too!" Bayley admitted, tears welling up in her eyes. "She's like my dad was to my mom! So, since they were married, this has to be what's best, right?"

"You're joking, right?" Alexa asked.

Bayley shrugged. "Hitting and cheating is normal. We did it. My mom and dad did it."

Alexa's heart shattered. "No, it's not normal! That's why we aren't getting married! We weren't meant to be! You and Ember are not meant to be!"

Bayley nodded. "I know... I know, Lexi..."

Bayley, finally bursting into tears, hurried for the exit. Eva and Becky noticed this and went after Bayley.

"What's going on?" Dakota asked her girlfriend.

Alexa blinked, feeling her own tears slip. "Ember cheats on Bayley and beats her. I can't let her go through with the marriage tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 9

It was around 3am. Bayley's wedding was later in the day, but, at this point, none of her closest friends were even sure if that was still happening. After what happened at The Power Plant, Alexa hurriedly chased her ex back to the house that once housed everyone in their close circle. It was there that Bayley tearfully begged for more wine and passed out on the couch.

Alexa sat back on her knees, her head propped up by a hand. Bayley slept soundly on a couch pillow resting in Alexa's lap. Dakota was standing in the kitchen, cleaning up some of the mess the bachelorette party made. Becky and Evan were passed out on the opposite end of the couch from where Alexa and Bayley were, comically spooning with each other in their drunken passed out state.

Alexa's head dropped, snapping her awake with a start. Dakota shuffled into the living room, offering her girlfriend a warm cup of coffee and a kiss to the forehead.

"How is she?" Dakota whispered, watching Bayley sleep peacefully.

Alexa sighed. "Drank more, then passed out. Last thing she said was, 'I have pretty Sarah's number! Her boobies are super cool!' Then, psshh... out like a light."

Dakota giggled hushly. "She's just like you, love."

Alexa leaned her head back, giving Dakota the opening to softly peck her on the lips. Dakota offered another kiss to the forehead, then a kiss to the cheek.

"What did she say about today?" Dakota asked.

Alexa shook her head.

"Last thing she said about it was, 'I don't wanna do this! I hate her!'," Alexa paused for a moment to sigh. "I don't know what to do. I want her to bail on the wedding, but I know she's too much of a good person to want to break Ember's heart. Which makes zero fucking sense..."

Dakota collected Alexa's cup after she was finished with her coffee.

"Coming to bed?" Dakota asked.

Alexa soothingly stroked Bayely's hair, making the hugger smile in her sleep.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Alexa replied.

Bliss slowly lifted the pillow supporting Bayley's head. After quickly slipping off the couch, Alexa lowered Bayley back into place. The sound asleep woman stirred slightly, but then clutched tightly to the pillow and began snoring.

Dakota was the first into the master bedroom. She finally had the chance to kick her shoes off and release her hair from the high ponytail it had been in since earlier in the afternoon. Just as Dakota turned towards the closet, Alexa wrapped an arm around her slim waist and pulled her in for a heated kiss to the lips. Dakota melted into the kiss with a smile, setting her hands on each of Alexa's hips.

Alexa broke the kiss, leaning her forehead against Dakota's.

"You're my everything, baby," Alexa whispered, pulling Dakota in closer. "I see that look you give me whenever I do something nice for Bayley. I get what you're thinking, but there's zero chance I'm fucking us up."

Dakota sounded a single chuckle. Her hands slid further up Alexa's back before taking her in for a warm embrace.

"Mine," Dakota stated simply.

"Always," Alexa replied.

Dakota nestled her face in Alexa's neck, taking in the scent of flowery perfume but also wine and fryer grease. In the many years she'd been on this planet, Dakota had never felt as loved as she did with Alexa. Dakota wanted Alexa to know that every time they were together, but she wasn't really sure how to express it with words.

"We'll worry about the wedding in the morning," Alexa said, taking a step back to look Dakota in the eye. "Let's just relax for now, ok?"

Dakota smirked. "Would you marry me?"

Alexa smirked, trying to look tough, but quickly broke into a fit of giggles.

"That better not be your proposal," Alexa joked.

"Is that a yes?"

Alexa bit her bottom lip.

"I love you more than anything. Let's see that ring first, babe."

Dakota gripped the waistband of Alexa's jeans and pulled her close again. They didn't kiss; They stayed forehead-to-forehead, just locking gazes while they held each other. It was no surprise when each young woman found themselves a few moments later, tangled up under the sheets while they stripped away each layer of clothing.

Dakota laid on her back, staring wide-eyed at Alexa as the blonde straddled her lap. Alexa slid her hands down Dakota's sides, her fingers curling around her panties.

"Babe?" Dakota breathed, sitting up partially as Alexa was about to undress her further.

Alexa released her grip.

"Is it ok?" She whispered, crawling back up the bed to lay face-to-face with her lover.

Dakota sighed, then pecked Alexa's lips.

"You'd make the best wife, ever."

Alexa dropped her head, trying to muffle the giggles in Dakota's shoulder. Dakota wrapped her arms around Alexa's shoulders, joining her blonde girlfriend in a hushed, yet hearty, laughter session.

After regaining their composure, Alexa kissed her way lower on Dakota's body. Dakota's breath hitched and she soon forgot why she ever had any reason to resist Bliss' temptations.

* * *

Bayley was nervous; That much was certain. Not so much with the upcoming wedding itself, but whether or not she was going to take her best friend's advice and not marry Ember all together.

Even with the abuse she'd been suffering for over five years, part of Bayley still liked and cared for Ember. It was a tragic situation given the victim of domestic assault was even considering staying with her abuser. But, because Bayley hated disappointing people she cared about, part of her wanted to still go through with today.

"What are you thinking, Bay?" Alexa asked her ex.

Bayley, Dakota, Becky, Eva, and Bayley crowded a table in Big Dave's dining room. They agreed on a carb-heavy breakfast following a night of heavy drinking, even though Dakota didn't drink a whole lot while Alexa didn't drink at all.

Bayley sat in silence, picking at her pancakes while nibbling at her crispy bacon. Alexa looked worryingly at her girlfriend, but Dakota didn't know how to break through to Bayley either.

"Bayley?" Alexa spoke up.

Bayley, her head still hung, sipped at her chocolate milk.

"I dunno..." She muttered quietly, raising her shoulders before letting them drop.

"Do you want to get married?" Eva asked.

Bayley shook her head.

"Then why haven't you said anything?" Becky asked.

"I don't know," Bayley sputtered, a light mist of tears welling in her eyes.

Alexa sighed. Bayley finally admitted she didn't want to go through with the marriage, but for whatever reason didn't want to break things to Ember. Why that was the reason was easier to guess than it was to pry out of Bayley herself.

The front door collided with the bell hanging in the way. Alexa looked up as she took a large gulp of her diet soda. A broad smile overtook her lips as two long lost gentlemen made their ways through the crowded eatery.

Finn, trying to keep his two rowdy children under wraps, knelt beside Bayley near the end of the table. AJ, cradling his son in his arms, sat beside Bayley in an empty chair.

"Ok if I sit here?" AJ asked, propping his boy on his knee.

Bayley looked up, an excited squeal of delight sounding from her throat when she realized who had arrived. Alexa looked to her best friend's wives, who each just shrugged and smiled at the reunion happening before them.

"What the heck are you guys doing here?" Bayley exclaimed with tearier eyes.


End file.
